Naruto Uzumaki Oneshot
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: Knucklehead Ninja makes a friend and soon has issues telling his true feelings. Longing Lust Naruto!OC


I didn't know what was wrong with me, why all the kids never wanted to be around me. Why the adults all sneered and some acted afraid. I asked mother about it once but she only started to cry, and vampire tears aren't like humans. They cry blood instead of water. I've cried a few times, when father died, when I fell and scrapped my knee, when they first started to hate me. I didn't find out what I was until I turned ten and started going to the Academy. I started a bit later then everyone else. Maybe that was the reason they hated me. Even the sensei, Iruka cringed whenever he had to give me a paper back or tell me to try something. My mother told me what I was the day she died.

I wasn't upset for her leaving, I understood why. She missed Dad and she didn't want to be without him anymore.. I only hope they both ended up at the same place. I finally understood what the world 'half-breed' meant. I understood why everyone didn't like me. But I never did anything wrong.. When I turned eleven I started to feel a pain in my gut, like I was really hungry but whenever I tried to eat anything it didn't help.

And then there was that guy that had started to pick on me, talking rude things about my parents, sneering at me and then he tried to throw a rock at me. The rock was jagged and cut his finger, the moment the scent of the blood hit my nostrils I couldn't help myself. All I remembered was a terrible scream and then I looked down and saw the life-less body of the teen and blood on my nails and chin. I felt two sharp teeth point at my bottom lip and people started to crowd around whispering. I didn't know what happened, I was confused and scared and a growl escaped my throat and the crowed broke apart in fear. After that I didn't leave my house much, only to feed (on animals, I only got away with killing the first guy because I didn't know how to control myself at first.), buy things from a store, and to go to the Academy.

I looked down at the brand new headband Iruka-sensei had given me and slipped it around my neck. I looked around at all of the other students talking with their parents or with their friends and I glanced up at the sky thinking about my own. '_Would she be proud of me_?'

Somebody bumped into me "Oh so-" It was a girl with brown shoulder length hair with matching brown eyes, that widened fearfully when she noticed who I am "S-sorry!" She squeaked out a moment later and I shrugged carelessly but she had already scampered back to her friends.

"Her skin was so _cold_!" I heard her say to her friend, she had only brushed against my arm for a moment. I looked down at the fish-net covered flesh and sighed. It wasn't my fault I was cold, funny how I can control fire yet be so cold.

I was beginning to tire of feeling the warmth of the sun shine down on me and was preparing to leave when my gaze landed on a boy sitting across the Academy on a swing. The fox boy.. He was just about as hated as I was, maybe even more. I knew that Iruka-sensei had failed him and I felt a small spark of pity, I stayed my ground though just looking at him, I didn't think he'd want me to come near him, he probably would be freaked out and run away like the others.

I froze when he glanced up and caught my eye, I didn't look away though. His eyes were a nice baby blue, I tilted my head and he looked away. "I hear he's the only one who didn't graduate." One woman sneered. "Serves him right." Another agreed and I snapped my glare to them letting out a small growl. They flinched and I gathered up any courage I had and made my way over to him. "Uhm.." I started unsure "H-Hello." I stuttered out.

He looked at me surprised with wide eyes and I tried not to narrow mine at him "Hello." He said back after a moment of surprise silence. "I'm Kurai Kage." I introduced myself outstretching my hand to him. He stared at it for a few seconds before grinning widely "Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

I couldn't help but grin faintly and nod "I bet you will." His grin slipped away from his face and I winced thinking I had said something wrong. "Why are you talking to me?" He asked quietly and I shrugged "You got me, kid." He looked at me confused for a moment "Hey! We are the same age!" I chuckled and sat down pressing my back against the tree and looking at the crowd, some of them were looking at us strangely. I looked back up at Naruto and smiled "So I heard you liked ramen." He nodded his grin coming back "Who doesn't?"

I stood up brushing the dirt away and I faced him "Well, do you wanna go get some with me?" His eyes sparkled and he nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and walked beside him in the direction of Ichiraku's ramen bar.

"So then when I tried to make a clone it turned all bland and looked ridiculous." Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen. "So that's why Iruka-sensei didn't pass you?" I asked quietly looking at the seven empty bowls that sat beside Naruto. He sure knew how to eat, I had had one bowl so far and wasn't feeling all that hungry. He nodded bringing the bowl up to his lips swallowing the broth. "Well.. You just gotta keep trying, I'm sure you will get it right."

"You think so?" He asked ordering another bowl. I smiled and nodded, he looked at my teeth and looked down "I've heard rumors about you, you know." Naruto said quietly. I looked down at my cooling ramen and nodded "I have too."

"Is it true you killed that guy?"

"Yeah." I answered simply with a shrug "It was an accident though." Naruto nodded to himself and started scarffing down another bowl. "I also heard you slept in a coffin." I twitched and rose an eyebrow "People watch to many movies." I was slightly surprised he wasn't scared of me. "Well.. What is true about you then? I mean, what do you have in common with actual vampire disabilities?" I narrowed my eyes at him "Why?"

He shrugged "Just interested." I didn't see any reason not to trust him. "I can't go out into the sunlight unless I've fed recently. I am faster then normal and my strength is great weakened by silver. I wont die from garlic, though.. I rather don't like the taste. And I can die from being pierced directly through the heart. And.. Any type of holy symbol bothers me."

Naruto even stopped eating while he listened to me "What about salt?" He asked and I rose an eyebrow at him curiously "Salt?"

"Yeah! Salt, you cant go past salt." I blinked and let out a small laugh "That's witches, Naruto." He blushed and grinned sheepishly "Oh." I looked at the now eight empty bowls of ramen and chuckled "You sure can pack it in." He laughed "I'm a growing ninja! I need the energy." He paused mid bite and looked at me "Hm?"

"What about your aging?"

I pouted thoughtfully "So far I have been aging like a human." He nodded "So that means your only half?" I nodded and lifted my jacket sleeve up to my elbow and pointed to a scar

ハーフブリード was carved down my arm in small letters that meant 'Half breed.'.

He looked at it, you could still see it plainly even though covered by fishnet "That looks like it was done by a kunai.." He murmured and I nodded "It was." He looked back up at me quickly with surprise "Who did that?" I shrugged "Just somebody who didn't like me, he did it with a silver kunai so it wont heal but I don't mind it. I actually kinda like it." I smiled and pulled the sleeve back down.

I smiled politely to the cook and took the bill ignoring the wince he gave me. I stared down at the numbers and blinked surprised "I can… uh, pay if you want me to, Kurai." I froze as I heard him use my name. The last time I had heard it, without any negative emotion behind it was when my mother was still alive. "I'll get it." I muttered and laid down a large amount of money down on the counter. I forced a smile at Naruto "We have to do this again sometime!" He grinned and nodded "Defiantly."

The next day was when everyone was going to get their new sensei's. I never trained well with others so I wasn't so sure how this would work out. When I came in I saw Naruto talking to some guy with pineapple shaped hair, A Nara I think. I noticed her had a headband and grinned lightly to myself.

"Hey Kurai!" Naruto called to me waving causing others to look on shocked. Again I felt a shiver go up my spine at the use of my name. "Come sit over here!" I walked over to him hesitantly taking one of the four seats sitting on the edge while he sat in one of the middle chair. I glared at the on lookers and they glanced away.

"So Kurai, who do you think will be on your team?" Naruto asked me leaning back in his chair with a smirk as to show off his headband. I shrugged with a small smile "Not sure."

"Maybe we will be on a team together." He said and I nodded "Maybe." Naruto looked passed me and scowled. I followed his gaze and watched Sauske Uchiha walk past a few desks before sitting beside Naruto on the other side of Naruto. "Humph.. Sauske." Naruto grunted annoyed and I shrugged. Sauske glanced at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hn." He muttered before looking forward again.

Shortly after another girl with pink hair came in and rushed over to the desk slowing down once she saw me. I rolled my eyes and she hesitantly sat on the other side of Sauske. "Good morning Sauske-kun!" Sakura said with a smile. He barely even glanced at her. "Good morning Sakura." Naruto said and she completely ignored him.

Iruka-sensei came in afterwards and started to name off teams, Hinata Hyuuga with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Shikamaru Nara with Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. And Naruto was with Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Finally Iruka looked at me and tensed up from my cold stare.

"A-And since there is an uneven number of students this year Miss. Kage will be put with the team who wishes to have her with them."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly when no one offered and I raised my hand "Yes?"

"Can't I just train on my own?"

Iruka looked surprised at this but agreed nonetheless, perfect. At least now there will be no one else for me to worry about. I will be able to train on my own, and I was sure Naruto wouldn't mind training with me if I needed it. I retied my headband around my neck a little tighter as the groups went off to meet their sensei's. "Hey Kurai!" Naruto called to me again before I left. "Hm?"

"Do you want to hang out here until our sensei shows up?" He asked me and I shook my head with a small grin "I need to get to my training, Thank though." I said at his dejected look. I knew that Sakura would be uncomfortable with me around and Sauske was more then annoying to me. "We'll get some ramen or something later." He brightened up and nodded. "See you later." I nodded and left the Academy.

I spent the rest of the day training.

"I don't see why she doesn't like me, I'm good looking aren't I?"

We were once again at Ichiraku's bar, Naruto was talking about Sakura ignoring his attempts to get together with him. I cringed at the feeling that rushed over me, I was unsure what it was.. But I didn't like it. It had been a few weeks since I had first spoken to Naruto, we had become good friends, I think.

"But all she wants is Sauske." He said his name with distaste in a mocking voice. I stirred the noodles with my chopsticks and let out a small chuckle "Ever think she's not meant to be your mate?"

"My.. What?"

"I apologize. That is what my mother used to call my father. Her mate. Vampires are different from humans with courtship. When we find our mate, our match lets say we do not forget them. It's impossible. Everyone one of us have them out there. Our true mates, Of course I suppose it's sometimes unlike able to find them apart from all the people in the world.. But you always have a feeling there out there somewhere. Even if you are with someone else you still feel a bit of.. Attachment to them."

Naruto stared at me for a moment before asking quietly "Do you think you've found yours yet?" I froze and stared at the counter before letting out a small sigh. "Yes." I whispered. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw his baby-blue eyes, whenever I was away from him I felt lost. Whenever I saw him complain about a certain pink haired girl I felt.. Depressed. "Well.." Naruto started swallowing "He's a lucky guy."

I forced a smile and looked at him nodding. "I've got to go, Kakashi-sensei wanted us to come by around an hour ago so he should be getting there soon." I nodded and my fake smile slipped away once he was gone.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road kicking at a rock. "Hey Naruto!" He looked up as Sakura walked over to him with an excited look "Did you tell her?" He shook his head, frowning. "Oh.. Well.. I'm sure you will soon." Naruto looked back down the road, thinking '_If only I had the guts to tell her_.'


End file.
